lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Enneaclan
* * * }} Enneaclan is an upcoming 2023 sandbox role-playing video game based on an original story created by Trailblazer101, who serves as the director. The game will be developed by Nostalgic Games and published by Nostalgic Publishing. It will be released in 2023. Synopsis Nine children, each from a different universe, wake up one morning to find that their parents have gone missing with the nine main universes in the multiverse having merged together into separate plains of existence. All nine in new environments, they must battle the Nine Heralds of Fasad (god of agony) in order to acquire the Keys of Life, nine objects that can grant them all access to Fasad's realm and undo the pain he has wrought, seeking to unite the universes. Although, this proves to be a dangerous task in this divided new world... Characters The nine main characters will be part of the "Council of Nine". * Fantasy Paradise Character * Superhero Character * Noir Character * Space Opera Character * Robust Technopolis Character * Underwater Atlantis City Character * Hybrid Elements Character * Video Games Character * Mythology Character Setting The game will feature various different world types, with 10 different worlds having been decided upon for the game: * World 1 - Fantasy Paradise Realm * World 2 - Superhero Realm * World 3 - Noir Realm * World 4 - Space Opera Realm * World 5 - Robust Technopolis Realm * World 6 - Underwater Atlantis City Realm * World 7 - Hybrid Elements Realm * World 8 - Video Games Realm * World 9 - Mythology Realm * World 10 - Fasad's Realm World Qualities * World 1 - For the Fantasy Paradise Realm: TBA * World 2 - For the Superhero Realm: TBA * World 3 - For the Noir Realm: TBA * World 4 - For the Space Opera Realm: TBA * World 5 - For the Robust Technopolis Realm: TBA * World 6 - For the Underwater Atlantis City Realm: TBA * World 7 - For the Hybrid Elements Realm: TBA * World 8 - For the Video Games Realm: TBA * World 9 - For the Mythology Realm: TBA * World 10 - For Fasad's Realm: TBA Items * Keys of Life ** World 1 Key - For the Fantasy Paradise Realm ** World 2 Key - For the Superhero Realm ** World 3 Key - For the Noir Realm ** World 4 Key - For the Space Opera Realm ** World 5 Key - For the Robust Technopolis Realm ** World 6 Key - For the Underwater Atlantis City Realm ** World 7 Key - For the Hybrid Elements Realm ** World 8 Key - For the Video Games Realm ** World 9 Key - For the Mythology Realm Enemies * Heralds of Fasad ** World 1 Herald - For the Fantasy Paradise Realm ** World 2 Herald - For the Superhero Realm ** World 3 Herald - For the Noir Realm ** World 4 Herald - For the Space Opera Realm ** World 5 Herald - For the Robust Technopolis Realm ** World 6 Herald - For the Underwater Atlantis City Realm ** World 7 Herald - For the Hybrid Elements Realm ** World 8 Herald - For the Video Games Realm ** World 9 Herald - For the Mythology Realm * Fasad ** World 10 - For Fasad's Realm Trivia * The video game was originally conceived as a collaborative project being worked on by various members of the LMMCU Wiki, although after a majority of the members left the project by December of 2019, Trail acquired it and began re-developing it under Nostalgic Games. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Nostalgic Games Category:Video Games Category:Enneaclan Category:Sandbox Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:RPG Category:T Category:T Rated Games Category:T-Rated games Category:Computer Games Category:Console Games Category:2023 Category:Upcoming